foamyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Jiggly Butt
Episode Number Description Cast (in order of appearance): Transcript {The Warning screen appears.} Germaine: *Germaine is in the bathroom, poking her stomach* I think I gained weight. *She looks outside the door* Did I gain weight? *Her voice is heard off-screen. Foamy is at the computer who stopped typing* I think I did. Foamy: *Foamy rolls his eyes* Yeah, yeah, yeah. *He points at her* You are a fat BASTARD! Who cares! *He points at the computer screen* I'm having this issue with my cult. I've almost conquered America *Foamy is heard off-screen. We see Germaine again, outside the bathroom, poking her belly* but it's a bit more difficult to reach overseas with all the- Germaine: *She interrupts and points at herself* Really? You think I gained weight? Foamy: *The screen cuts to Foamy, who looks annoyed* Yes. Now stop obsessing over your fat ass and listen! Germaine: *She shows her back to the screen* Damn~! It is fat. *She starts to shake her butt around, watching it jiggle* Ew~, I have one of those jiggly butts. Foamy: *Screen cuts to Foamy* Shut the fuck up! *Fomay starts to type* Since when are you so insecure about how you look? *Foamy leaves. Screen cuts to Germaine, which Foamy appears by* Look at your hair--It's DISTURBING! And your personality's one dimentional and bland. *Foamy leaves and appears at the computer again* Your ass, is the least, of your problems! Germaine: *Screen cuts to Germaine* Eh, I guess everyone has their moments of insecurity. Whatever I guess it doesn't matter- Foamy: *Screen cuts to Foamy* Damn right it doesn't! If you're a fat bastard, be proud that YOU *Screen cuts to Germaine* are a fat bastard. There's no sense *Screen cuts to Foamy* in trying to being something that you aren't. Germaine: *Screen cuts to Germaine* You know, you're right, fuck society and it's obsession with idealistic beauty. *Germaine turns around and shakes her butt* LOOK AT MY JIGGLY BUTT! Jiggle, jiggle, jiggle! *Screen cuts to Foamy* Look at it! Look. At. My. Jiggly. Butt! *Screen cuts to Germaine, who is still shaking her butt* Jiggle, jiggle, jiggle. *Screen cuts to Foamy* It's beautiful! Foamy: Stop that! You're embarrasing yourself! Germaine: Please, it's not like anyone can see me *Foamy looks at camera as if it's obvious that everyone can see her* Jiggle, jiggle. Foamy: *Foamy screams in a high-pitched like voice* YOU HAVE THE FATTEST OF ASSES *Foamy's voice returns to normal* you fat bastard! Germaine: *Screen cuts to Germaine, who is shaking her butt at the camera* It's like gelatin! *Screen cuts to Foamy, who is holding a sign that says 'FOAMY ON STRIKE! Foamy demands better scripts' Germaine's voice is heard off screen* Oh~, it's jiggly. *Screen returns to Germaine, shaking her butt* I like the jiggly. Jiggly, jiggly, jiggly. Foamy: *Screen returns to Foamy* That's it, I'm leaving! *Screen cuts to Germaine, shaking her butt* This, is the, worst, cartoon EVER, MADE! *Screen returns to Germaine* Scripts about jiggly asses, don't cut it with me, *Screen returns to Germaine, still shaking* alright! Germaine: It's a jelly butt. Foamy: *Foamy's voice is heard off-screen* Who writes this crap! Germaine: Look at my jelly butt. Foamy: *Foamy's voice is heard off-screen* I want NAMES! Germaine: I'm proud of my jelly butt. Foamy: *Screen returns to Foamy* Give me names! Gemaine: *Screen returns to Germaine* Oh~~! Foamy: *Foamy's voice is heard off-screen* They shall feel my wrath! *Screen cuts to Germaine. Germaine belches* *Foamy comes in with Germaine* Foamy: And you, you're the biggest dissapointment since the crucifiction. *Foamy leaves. Germaine continues to shake* There better be something good here in two weeks! I give you two weeks. *Germaine belches several more times* Foamy: Then I quit! {The Ending screen appears.} Germaine: Jiggle, jiggle. Fun Facts Explanations Trivia In addition to being the most viewed video on Jimathers's Youtube channel, it is also quite easily the worst episode of any show ever made. Remarks Goofs Glitches Inside References Real World References Fast Forward External Links *Watch " " Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes